TRANSFORMERS THE NEW AGE OF EXTINCTION
by godzillasmashtransformers14
Summary: That's right, were doing it all over again! My old computer crashed and i got i new one! With better jokes and more humor, this time, get ready for the true new age of extinction! P.S since someone did me a favor by canceling my old one might is well call this is the first one.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello people out there i am penny, just an average teenager and before we start this all over again, let's go over the last transformers movies!" Penny shouted with a giggle. Penny is a female teen that is normally in the outfit of a tennis player because she happens to be one. "In the first movie, Sam whahuchy-" "It's whiciky!" Drift shouted.

'Yeah thanks, anyway he went to a car dealer ship to pick a car but the car choose him!" Penny stated. Than out of nowhere Bumblebee came in, doing a dance. "THAT'S HOW I ROLL! OH OH OH OH!" Bumblebee shouted before Optimus kicked him in the "Metal". Penny just signed as Bumblebee groaned in pain.

"Anyway, in the second movie, optimus get jet wings and we took out the bad guys!" Penny stated. Than drift appeared with a device to a bomb. "THAN WE BLEW UP THE PYRAMIDS KABOOM!" Drift shouted as he press the button, blowing up the pyramids.

Penny glared at Drift in anger, Drift began to sweat drop. "I was supposed to do that right?" Drift asked as Penny face palmed herself.

"In the 3 movie, some of you thought idea to team up with the decepticons!" Penny said as she was leaning next to a green truck. The that truck just happened to be Galvatron!

"SURPRISE! IT WASN'T!" Galvatron shouted as he signaled decepticons to attack cities world wide.

"In the 4th m-" Penny paused because she heard beeping sounds. Her anger rose as she screamed: "TURN OFF THE PHONE BUMBLEBEE!" She shouted. "Well excuse me for pre ordering Transformers rise of dark spark for your birthday!" Bumblebee shouted angrily. "Not if i get it first!" Galvatron shouted as he punched bumblebee and took the phone, only to get tackled by Optimus at then a huge battle broke out.

Penny's jaw dropped in confusion, Grimlock was just standing next to her. "Were they always this crazy?!" Penny asked. "No, the author decided to make this a spoof that's all." Grimlock replied.

We here you go! I listened to the reviews of my last profile ml6636592, and decided to revise this whole series!


	2. OPTIMUS VS GRIMLOCK!

Optimus Prime, the most honored Transformer in the entire series, appearing in every series, every movie, every toy line, every game, this Transformer is the most respected and iconic character in the thrilling 30 of this epic series.

But after the "Dark of the moon" There are now few to no transformers left. It's only him, bumblebee and drift. He was looking for another ally, another fire breathing ally.

Optimus was in his truck mode as he was driving though an old island. He transformed into his robot mode and was staring at a cave. The ground began to shake, not before long, a huge T-rex appeared, but it was dark orange and grey and it had metal instead of skin.

"Grimlock, i need your help!" Optimus shouted. "No Optimus! I will not help you in this stupid cau-" "WHAM!" The next thing you knew, grimlock's face on the floor!

Grimlock transformed into his robot mode and grabbed optimus by the chest. "Strike me again, and i'll scrap you faster then Bumblebee killed sound wave!" Grimlock shouted angrily.

Optimus nodded TERRIFIED. Grimlock dropped Optimus and walked off. Prime just sat there, then raised his fist in anger. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE A JERK ABOUT IT!" Optimus shouted angrily.


	3. RISE OF THE DARK SPARK!

Today was it, the 7th installment of the great transformers games has finally come, so one would think Bumblebee would be excited right? More like scolding Optimus for taking out pvp multiplayer.

"For the last time bumblebee, i did that for a reason!" Optimus stated. "AND WHAT KIND OF REASON WAS THAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE SCREW UP SALES?!" Bumblebee shouted.

Drift was in confusion as Grimlock just signed. "This really is the new age of extinction." Grimlock stated as he walked off. Optimus and Bumblebee continued to argue about RODS (Rise of the dark spark).

"AND THE 3DS VERSION, WHY DID HAD TO BE A STUPID RPG GAME?!" Bumblebee asked. "A fresh take on the Transformers universe!" Optimus stated. Bumblebee just laughed sarcastically as Optimus blue eyes began to turn red.

"Drift, get him far away from me as possible within 20 seconds." optimus said calmly. Drift signed, now after killing tons of autobots back on cybertron, he is now REGRETTING joining the autobot's, but what can he do about it?


End file.
